Jealous Boys
by CallMeFrankie
Summary: Eight year has arrived for the Golden Trio in peace. No war and no Voldemort. It's just N.E.W.T's that are challenging most students this year. But, everything changes when unexpected visitors decide to reside in Hogwarts for the rest of the year. And, school isn't the only trouble for the brains of the Golden Trio, life is about to get a lot more harder than she thought.
1. The Last Train

**One: I am most certainly back, but I won't be posting as often as I'd like to as I'm going back to school.**

**Two: Please don't bug me about longer chapters, it's better short so I can update more often.**

**Three: I hope you like this chapter! I certainly think it's better that the original.**

**Four: All characters and ideas belong to J.K. Rowling, only the plot and the original characters are in my possession.**

* * *

**CHAPTER I**

HERMIONE

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

A small curled up form under her lavender covers, shifted and yawned before slapping the alarm clock off her bedside table.

'Wake up!' A voice called out from the floor below. 'We're leaving in an hour and we don't want to be late.'

'Five more minutes?' The girl under the covers asked tentatively.

The voice in the floor below let out a small chuckle. 'We set your alarm clock early for a reason, dear.'

Instead of replying to her mother, Hermione let out a long groan as she tumbled out of her bed and onto the floor.

'Ouch.' She mumbled whilst getting up and walking into her bathroom.

Hermione frowned at her unruly brown hair, it wasn't as frizzy as it was in her first year, but the way it looked in the morning was just terrifying sometimes. She brushed out her wild curls till they straightened out to curly waves. She gave a small sigh before walking back into her room and heading towards her wardrobe. She hastily slipped on the outfit she had set out the night before; a cosy blue knit sweater, a black skirt, black stockings and a pair of black oxfords. She turned to her dresser and slipped on several pieces of jewellery including the star necklace her French friend, Lucas had given her the summer before she went Horcrux hunting. After applying a minimal amount of makeup, Hermione looked at the mirror once more, and shuffled downstairs.

'Morning.' Hermione yawned, despite the fact she'd been awake for twenty minutes, she was still sleepy.

A man in his late-forties briefly looked up from his morning newspaper to see his wife set down a cup of coffee next to his toast. 'Finished packing all your things?' Hermione's father, Wendell, asked.

'Yes, Dad.' Hermione leant down and placed a small kiss on his cheek. 'I finished last night.'

'Good, good.' Wendell murmured, his eyes travelled quickly across the page, widening at each new word.

'Dad, are you hiding the Daily Prophet behind your paper again?' Hermione asked, settling into the chair across her father.

Wendell cocked his brow before setting the newspaper down with a smile. 'How did you know?'

'You're never that interested when it comes to normal muggle paper.' Hermione replied.

Her father replied with a laugh, picked up his newspaper and continued on with his reading.

'Is there anything interesting happening in the wizarding world?' Hermione's mother asked as she placed a plate of pancakes in front of Hermione.

'There's been an escape in that prison of yours.' Wendell replied through the toast he had in his mouth.

'Oh dear,' Monica Granger sighed, wiped her hands on her apron and took a seat next to her husband. 'A death eater?'

Wendell replied with a curt nod, he squinted his eyes at the paper. 'A man named Antonin Dolohov escaped Azkaban three days ago, no word on how he escaped though.'

'Dolohov?' Hermione exclaimed. 'B-but, his cell is one of the most highly secured areas in Azkaban! How is that even possi–'

'Dear, don't dwell on it. I'm sure your police will have him locked up in no time.' Monica assured Hermione.

'But –'

'No,' Monica said firmly. 'I don't want you worrying about this. We have to head out now if we don't want to be late for your train. It is your last first day.'

'Alright, Mum.' Hermione grumbled before placing her empty plate in the sink and retreating back into her bedroom to retrieve her things.

Hermione rummaged in her bedside drawer for her 10 ¾ vine wood wand and her beaded handbag. Whilst walking back to the corner of her room where she had left her trunk the night prior, a brown owl swooped in through her bedroom window and dropped a black envelope the size of a lemon square on her bed.

'Owls?' Hermione swiped the envelope off her bed and ran her fingers over the small crest that bore upon the flap. 'The LeBlanc family crest? Sophie?'

_Bonjour __chérie!_

_I don't know if you've heard the news yet, but I'll be seeing you soon!_

_- Sophie LeBlanc._

'What? But, Sophie has to stay at Beauxbatons for her eighth year.' Hermione frowned and tucked the letter back into the envelope. Pushing the confusing thought aside temporarily, she slipped the envelope inside her handbag. The brown owl took flight once more as Hermione proceeded with carrying her trunk downstairs.

'Need a help with that, darling?' Wendell appeared at the foot of the staircase, car keys already in hand.

'Yes, please! Thanks Dad, I didn't expect it to be this heavy.' Hermione smiled gratefully as her father took her luggage.

'Not a problem, dear.' Wendell turned swiftly and dragged the trunk out of the house and into the car.

'Come on, Mum!' Hermione called. 'We're ready to leave already.'

'J-just a second, I-I need to finish up in the kitchen,' Mrs. Granger replied. 'I'll be out in a minute.'

Hermione frowned and jumped the last few steps, her footsteps echoed as she walked into the kitchen. 'Mum? Are you okay?'

In the corner of the room, by the sink, Monica Granger was crouched over, her hands covering her face. The early morning light streamed in through the window as she wiped at her wet cheeks.

'Oh, d-dear. I didn't want you seeing me like this.' Monica hiccoughed. 'Just head out to the car, I'll meet you out there.'

Hermione left her beaded handbag by the seat she previously occupied; she rushed over to her mother and engulfed her in a huge hug. 'Mum,' Hermione whispered. 'Why are you crying?'

Her mother shook her head and just burrowed her head further into Hermione shoulder.

'Mum, what's wrong?' Hermione pleaded. 'Please tell me what's wrong.'

Monica lifted her head slowly and brushed away the strands of hair that fell in her face. 'Oh, it's silly, really.' Monica laughed shakily. 'I don't even know why I was crying about it.'

'Mum,' Hermione said. 'Tell me what's wrong.'

Monica hesitated before letting out a long sigh. 'It's just –' She closed her eyes. 'I-I lost you for a year. We've only spent a month together. I just – I just can't bear to lose you again.'

'Oh, mum. You know I had to take your memories, you could've been ki–'

'Yes, killed.' Mrs. Granger said. 'I knew of the consequences if they found us. But, I just got you back. I don't want to lose you again.'

'Oh, mum. It's just three months. I'll be seeing you again for Christmas.' Hermione assured.

'Well, yes. Bu–'

'Mum, I'll to write you every week.' Hermione laughed softly. 'I promise I'll be back for Christmas, I won't skip out. I'll be here for the whole holidays.'

'But, what about your friends?' She asked. 'They'll be expecting you for Christmas.'

'Mum, I _promise _I'll be here for the Christmas holidays.' Hermione smiled. 'Besides, they'll see me for the rest of the year.'

Mrs. Granger laughed softly; she brushed Hermione's hair away from her face. 'You've grown up to be such a beautiful girl, Hermione.'

'Thanks Mum,' Hermione laughed. 'But, we really need to go, or I'll miss the train.'

'Oh, dear.' Mrs. Granger said. 'How could I have been so selfish? Your father must have been waiting for so long.'

Hermione took her mother's hand, slung her beaded handbag across her chest and led her mother out to the car where her father was teasingly pointing his hand at his watch.

'We must hurry,' Wendell laughed. 'Hogwarts still needs their brightest witch for her last year, you know.'

Hermione blushed slightly and slipped into the back seat of her father's car, Wendell backed out of the driveway as soon as all the doors were shut.

'Let's have one last trip to Kings Cross Station, eh?' Mr. Granger asked.

Hermione replied with an eager nod. _10: 19_, her watch read.

_It takes half an hour to get to the station, and that should leave me with just enough time to find Harry and the Weasley's_, she thought.

* * *

'Mum, I really must go.' Hermione said, pulling away from her mother's hug. 'The train is going to leave in less than five minutes.'

'I know, I'm sorry.' Monica Granger laughed nervously, she let go just before planting one more kiss on Hermione's forehead.

'I love you, Mum and Dad.' Hermione laughed, gave a quick hug to her father and waved them goodbye.

'We'll see you for Christmas, darling!' Monica and Wendell Granger waved their daughter goodbye as she barrelled straight into the wall in between platforms, nine and ten.

Hermione beamed as she got through the other side of the wall, the platform of 9 ¾ was empty besides the cluster of parents near the end of the train.

'This is your last chance to get on the trains! This is your last chance!' A man with a blue coat and silver buttons yelled from one of the several doors of the long black and red train. 'Good luck trying to find another way to get to Hogwarts!'

Hermione scrambled with her things and dumped them in the baggage area; she kept her beaded handbag slung across her chest as she sped past the closing doors.

After coming to three very close encounters with running first years, Hermione finally came to a stop to the last carriage of the train and began to peek through the windows of every compartment, desperately trying to find her friends.

The train had swept past the houses of London, and drove through the tracks with a field of cows and sheep for a view. The land was vast and green, few homes were settled in the area, but rows and rows of vegetables and fruits decorated the scene

At the eighth compartment, Hermione came to a stop and slid the door open. Inside sat a group of five eighth years; Luna was by the window, staring at the view of the long and vast land outside. To her right, was Neville in a very engrossed conversation with Seamus and Dean who had been sitting in the seat across, to Dean's left, was Parvati, her arms were crossed as she put in her input every now and then about the things that would be happening at school. Padma, was sitting on Neville's right and had a book settled on her lap, and was oblivious that Hermione had just entered.

'Hermione!' Neville exclaimed, shaking Luna out of her reverie. 'We didn't see you at the station, where were you?'

'Just got here, there were a lot of cars on the road when dad was driving to Kings Cross.' Hermione smiled apologetically. 'I can't stay for long, I'm positive Ginny will kill me if I don't get to their compartment anytime soon.'

'Oh, hello Hermione.' Luna smiled. 'How was your summer?'

'It was great, thank you for asking.' Hermione said while leaning against the door. 'And, yours?'

'Quite pleasant,' Luna replied. 'Dad and I spent it in that Forest you told us all about. The Forest of Dean, was it? Yes, there were plenty of magical creatures that we found there. You can read all about it in the latest Quibbler.'

'I'll remember to pick one up as soon as I can.' Hermione promised. 'Sorry to leave already, but do you guys have any idea where Ron and Harry are?'

'Down at the last compartment,' Parvati piped up. 'They practically raced down there once the doors were open.'

'Blimey, I nearly fell over on Dean when Ron pushed past us.' said Seamus, who was laughing along with Dean.

'Thanks you guys.' Hermione smiled. 'I'll see you at the castle.'

They waved Hermione goodbye as she pushed the door shut. As she turned away from the compartment door, a tall figure crashed into her body, knocking her down to the floor.

'I'm terribly sorry!' Hermione blushed; her hair had fallen in her eyes, preventing her from seeing the other victim. 'I didn't see where I was going.'

'You'd think being in a war would improve your senses, wouldn't you?' A male voice drawled.

Hermione hastily pushed her hair away from her face and glared at the blonde male that stood before her. 'You would think so wouldn't you? Especially being trained as death eater.' Hermione spat.

Draco Malfoy's face twisted into a face of pure anger. 'That's not how I am anymore. I've changed. You of all people shouldn't be the one bringing this up.'

Hermione hesitated, she shook her head slowly. 'I apologise, that was out of line.'

Malfoy's face softened, but the anger and pain in his eyes remained. 'You can't stay on the floor forever.' He extended his hand, ignoring the confused look on Hermione's face.

'Aren't you afraid of getting infected with the germs of a mudblood?' Hermione frowned, getting up from the ground herself.

'Don't call yourself that.' Malfoy shook his head slowly before walking past Hermione, towards the front of the carriage where Blaise Zabini was waiting.

Hermione watched his retreating back, slightly confused by his actions. She brushed the nonexistent dirt off her skirt and walked down the aisle, waving to the friends she had spotted through the compartment windows.

Finally reaching the end of the train, Hermione grinned as she watched Ron swipe a chocolate frog from next to Ginny.

'Ronald, stop being such a pig and give that back to Ginny.' Hermione said once she had slid the compartment door open.

'What –?'

'It's about time you got here.' Ginny said, taking back the box that Ron had just stolen.

'Sorry, traffic on the way to the station.' Hermione said, taking a seat next to Harry by the window. 'But, hello to you to Ginny.'

Ginny rolled her eyes and tossed Hermione a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. 'Good luck getting a good flavour.' She grinned.

'Ugh. You know I hate these.' Hermione groaned and threw it back. 'You can have it.'

'Your loss.' Ginny shrugged, ripping the lid off and popping a blue coloured bean in her mouth. 'Blueberry.'

'Mione!' Harry grinned and mussed Hermione's hair, earning him a glare. 'How was your summer?'

The glare melted off her face and formed into a wide grin. 'It was splendid!' Hermione said. 'I went to Paris and visited my friends.'

'The ones who go to Beauxbatons?' Ginny asked. 'What were their names again? Sophie, was it? And those other three boys?

'The very ones, I stayed at Sophie's and we saw the Eiffel Tower and went to Sorcellerie,' Hermione said. 'It's like a French version of Diagon Alley.'

'Did you get me anything?' Ginny asked tentatively.

'Of course I did,' Hermione said. 'And I got something for you two as well. But, I'll give it to you later, it's in my trunk.'

'Damn.' Ginny said, feigning disappointment.

'And how were your summers?' Hermione asked, ignoring Ginny's pleading face.

'Brilliant,' Ron said. 'When Harry came over in July, we went to the Quidditch World Cup – '

'Even better than last year!' Harry cut in.

'England made it to the finals, along with Bulgaria again,' Ginny informed, a sly smile playing on her lips. 'And, of course, Krum was there in all his glory.'

'He did the Wronski Feint and everything,' Ron smiled. 'Of course, I'm sure he would've liked to see you in the stands, though.'

'Oh, shut up.' Hermione muttered, playfully kicking Ron's shoe.

Romione, as Ginny had named them when they were together, were no longer a couple. Ron, deciding that while he still loved Hermione, his love for her was equally the same as his brotherly love for Ginny. They were far too incompatible, they argued, often resulting in silent treatments that went on for days. A month into their relationship, they mutually agreed that their friendship was too important to be held on the line just because of their relationship.

'In fact,' Harry said. 'George and I did spot a sign that said 'Marry me, not Granger!''

Hermione slightly felt a smile tug on her lips as she tried not to give in to her friends. 'Did you stay the whole summer, Harry?'

'From the end of July till the end of the summer,' Harry replied. 'Pity, you didn't stay over as well.'

'Yeah, I know,' Hermione smiled apologetically. 'I had to go over to France and tell my friends that I was still alive.'

'But, you will be coming over sometime in the Christmas holidays, right?' Ginny asked, still munching on the sweets they had bought from the trolley.

'Not this time,' Hermione said, feeling slightly guilty. 'I promised mum and dad that I would stay with them for the holidays.'

'Not even for the traditional Weasley Christmas dinner?' Ron asked, looking slightly sad.

'I can't, mum had a breakdown before I left this morning,' Hermione explained. 'She's been really sad that we hadn't been spending time together, especially of the memory swipe and my visit to Paris. She really wants to spend time as a family again.'

'Makes sense,' Harry said. 'I mean, when we did find them in Australia and regained their memories, your mum was crying the whole way back, kept on begging to see you.'

Hermione turned to window and blinked back her tears. 'Hey,' Harry nudged her softly. 'It's okay, they're back and their memories are completely restored. There's nothing to cry about.'

Hermione turned to her friends, they were each giving her reassuring smiles. Hermione returned a small smile and leaned her head against the window.

'So,' Ginny said. 'Who do you think will be our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher this year?'

And from there, the group of four teenagers dove into a conversation that varied from the subjects of school and Quidditch. As the views of the small villages on the outskirts of large valleys vanished, the green land expanded even more, reaching the horizon. The sun's light faded and the moon rose into the night sky as the cold replaced the warmth. With their bellies full of sweets and cauldron cakes, the Hogwarts castle came into the view of their windows, they rose from the seats and clutched the small belongings they held with them on the train ride.

'Thestrals.' Ginny breathed, staring at the thin winged horses with leathery wings. Ginny was not the only one who stopped to gawk at the strange creatures, nearly everyone had stopped to point and whisper to their friends, hoping they weren't going crazy.

'So, this is what they look like.' Hermione said, her eyes were sad, flashbacks of the Second Wizarding World War flooded back in. All the screams, the rubble, the blood, the tears, the deaths had clouded her mind; she had stood still despite the fact that everyone else had gotten over the shock and carried on with taking their seats on the carriages.

'Hermione?' Ron's voice brought her back to the present, and she slowly walked with the moving crowd, joining her friends in their spacious carriage.

'Are you okay?' Ginny asked, watching Hermione take a seat next to Ron towards the door of the carriage.

'Fine,' Hermione said. 'I just find it strange that I can finally see Thestrals now.'

'How is it strange?' Ginny asked.

'I don't know.' Hermione admitted with a small smile.

'Hermione Granger not knowing how to answer a question?' Ron exclaimed. 'Call the Prophet, they ought to know!'

Hermione rolled her eyes, but laughed along with her friends. All the thoughts and images of the war had exited her mind as they rode up the path to Hogwarts.

_This is it, _she thought, _this is the last trip to the place I call my second home. No more war, no more battles, and no more Voldemort._

* * *

**Yo, what do you think? Please review! Oh, if you hadn't noticed, I decided to just replace chapters instead of reposting, that way people still get the notifications.**

**- Frankie.**


	2. The Arrival

**I'm sorry for not updating quickly, my laptop is being faulty and my clicky-thing wasn't working, so it was kinda hard to get around. And, I don't even have a mouse to replace it with, that's why I had to use my really old laptop that is ancient and takes forever to load. But, it's finally here! Might not be able to update till next week as I have an English speech to prepare in less than a week. But, I'll try my best to write sometime this week. Thanks for the cool reviews!**

* * *

**CHAPTER II**

HERMIONE

Finally entering the Great Hall felt strange for the returning students. The small things they all stared at while dining, had disappeared. The dull grey stone walls were replaced with cleaner and smoother bricks. The four house flags that hung by the hourglasses with colourful rubies, were slightly askew. The torches didn't burn as bright and the tables were new, fresh from any chips or chunks that had been made in the past. The teachers and professors sat in their respectable seats at the front, watching students streaming in through the doors.

'If you could all take your seats, our first years have arrived.' Professor McGonagall was standing tall by the head table, her bottle green robes trailed behind her as she took her seat.

The large oak doors were pushed open and nearly one hundred eleven year olds filed in behind Professor Slughorn. They tripped over each other, scrambling to see what they could with their short heights. Without waiting, Professor Slughorn immediately began calling out names and placing the Sorting Hat on each head. First years were sorted into each house, smiling nervously as their students welcomed them to their new homes.

When the sorting had finished, Professor McGonagall rose again and walked to the podium that resembled a golden owl. 'Good evening to both old and new students. I am pleased to welcome you to your second home here at Hogwarts.' She quickly glanced at the doors before continuing. 'Before we have our feast, I would like to inform you students of something we will all be experiencing this year. As most of you know, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is not the only magical school. There are many others like ours situated in different countries and places.

'I was informed no less than five days ago, that a school quite similar to ours has gone through a dreadful occurrence not long ago. While I cannot inform you of what had happened, as it is highly confidential, I can tell you that this very school I am talking about will be sent here to Hogwarts to continue their education.'

Gasps and whispers scattered through the hall, all of them trying to guess which school was arriving at Hogwarts.

'Quiet!' Professor McGonagall said, frowning at the small groups of students that still continued with their conversations. 'This school will dine with us, they will dorm with us, and they will attend the same classes as we do. I expect every student to treat them with respect and kindness. I will not have you misbehaving or being disrespectful to our guests. They have suffered enough; I won't have my students acting like baboons.' Her eyes trailed over each table, making sure that every person in the hall was paying attention. 'We will only have the students that are above the age of fourteen arriving as well as their headmaster. The remaining of their school has been sent to Brazil. Everyone please stand as we welcome the students of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their headmistress, Madame Olympe Maxime.'

As everyone scrambled out of their seats to see their entry, Hermione stayed sitting in hers, frozen in shock. 'Get up!' Ginny said, poking Hermione's shoulder. 'I want to see your friends.'

She slowly slid out of her seat and craned her neck to see ten rows of girls donned in silky blue uniforms, following suite, were another ten rows, but instead of blue skirts, there were light blue uniforms matched with dark grey vests. Right at the very back, was the half-giantess, Madame Olympe Maxime.

'Chérie!' A voice called out over the applause. Hermione stood on her toes, trying to spot the voice. Towards the back, a girl with long brown hair that hung in loose curls was waving excitedly. By her side was a girl who was a few inches taller with tanned skin and long black hair. Hermione grinned at the browned-haired girl's mischievous smile. Just behind the girls, two boys walked down the aisle, smiling as they observed the great Hall, apparently impressed. They scanned the tables, and when their eyes landed on Hermione, they waved, and their smiles got even wider.

Hermione looked even further down the row, struggling to find the last person that belonged in the Beauxbaton Quartet. 'Did you see them?' Ginny asked, sitting back down.

'All of them, except Lucas.' Hermione replied, returning to her seat.

'Welcome, students of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Take your seats at any table you wish. Madame Maxime, if you would join us here at the Head Table.' Professor McGonagall gestured to an empty seat next to Hagrid.

'Merci, McGonagall.' Madame Maxime said with a smile.

'I assume you all are starving,' Professor McGonagall said. 'So, let the feast begin!'

The Beauxbatons students separated from their even rows and took seats at different tables. Golden platters of food appeared in the middle of the table, and Ron immediately spooned mashed potatoes on his plate.

Hermione whipped her headaround to look at the hand that had just been prodding her shoulder. 'Chérie, may we join you here at your table?' A girl asked.

'Of course – '

'Did you know that in the Second Wizarding World War, I defeated a giant?' Ron stared at the girl, his voice was soft and when he spoke, it was misty and strange.

'Well, that's another to add to your list.' A blonde boy laughed.

'Don't mind him. He's always like that when he's around people like you.' Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

'Er – People like _her_?' Harry looked up from his chicken with a puzzled face.

'I'm a quarter Veela,' the brown-haired girl explained with a lopsided smile. 'My friend, Ray has created a list of people who I should avoid as they always get so caught up with staring, they nearly always injure themselves.'

'You're beautiful.' Ron mumbled distractedly, his fork missed his mouth by an inch.

'Thank you, but please, do not let me distract you from your meal.' She said, pointing to the potato that had been squashed by Ron's elbow.

'Please, sit down. We have plenty of room.' Ginny said, pointing to the two empty spaces beside Hermione and herself.

'Merci!' The girl smiled, taking the seat beside Hermione. The blond-haired boy took a seat next to Ron while the other boy sat next to Ginny.

'Sorry, but who are you?' Harry asked with a nervous look on his face.

'Oh, pardon me for not introducing myself.' The girl smiled apologetically. 'My name is Sophie LeBlanc, myself along with my friends are seventh years from Beauxbatons. We are also very close friends with Hermione.'

'I'm Oliver, pleased to meet you.' The boy with the brown hair said with a smile.

'And, I am Raymond, most people call me Ray though.' Ray grinned, and shook his blonde hair out of his eyes as he scooped some food onto his plate. 'I do have a fraternal twin, but he appears to have gone missing.'

'I'm right here, stupid.' A boy with brown hair said from behind Harry. 'Is it alright if I take this seat?'

'No, it's all yours.' Harry said.

'Mon ami! Where were you?' Sophie asked, putting down her goblet.

'Got held up by a girl over there, she practically dragged me to their table.' The boy said, pointing to the table at the other side of the hall, the Slytherin table. 'I'm Lucas by the way, but call me Luke.'

'This girl, did she have a very high squeaky voice?' Ginny asked.

'In fact, she did. What's her name?' Lucas asked.

'Pansy Parkinson, the so-called Slytherin Ice Queen. Stay away from her, she is definitely not good news.' Ginny said, eyeing Pansy who was pouting and tugging at Malfoy's sleeve.

'Well, I'll be sure to stay clear away from her.' Lucas said, swallowing his food down. 'Now, who are _you _guys?'

'Ginny Weasley, I'm a sixth year, but I nearly always hang out with Hermione.' Ginny said.

'I'm Harry, it's my seventh year here at Hogwarts. That's my best friend, Ron Weasley.' Harry laughed, pointing at Ron who was still failing to put food in his mouth.

'So, you're the famous Harry Potter, Hermione's told us a lot about your adventures.' Oliver said.

'It's a pleasure meeting you all. I hope you don't mind us spending time with you this year, but, we would really prefer to hang out with Hermione and you three.' Sophie said.

'Stay with us forever, if you would like.' Ron said, finally joining the conversation.

'I can't believe he still hasn't broken any sort of limb yet, this is the longest one we've had so far!' Ray said, staring at Ron with disbelief.

The group of eight laughed at Ron's puzzled expression. Supper had quickly passed as Sophie, Lucas, Raymond and Oliver shared their stories about France. The large bowls of ice cream and pudding disappeared when every plate was scraped clean and every belly was full, the hall slowly quieted down when Professor McGonagall walked forward yet again.

'I hope you all enjoyed your first supper here at Hogwarts, don't worry, the following suppers will be just as good as this one. But, before you head to your beds, I do have several notices I would like to inform you of.' Professor McGonagall said. 'Firstly, this year we will have no Heads or prefects as I want everyone to relax from the recent events we have encountered these past months. Secondly, as most of you know, the Second Wizarding World War was held here at Hogwarts. The war was partially caused by blood supremacists who wished to exterminate any blood traitor or any witch or wizard that didn't come from a pure wizarding family. Because of this, I would like to focus this year on inter-house unity. The staff and I will be organising several events throughout the year, especially for those who are at or above their fourth year. The remaining students will be participating in classes that will be shared with different houses.

'Students of Beauxbatons, I hope you enjoy your stay here. I have come to the understanding that Madame Maxime has already informed you of the boundaries, rules and regulations here, so I allow you to proceed to your dormitories at the edge of the Forbidden Forest where your carriages await you, although, if you wish to spend more time with your newly acquainted friends, you may follow them to their common rooms. We will see you tomorrow morning for breakfast here at the Great Hall at seven-thirty sharp, where you will receive your class schedules. Every Beauxbaton student must return to their own dormitories by ten o'clock. First years, follow your head of houses, they will show you to your dormitories.'

Professor's McGonagall, Sprout, Slughorn and Flitwick escorted the first years out, and about forty other Beauxbatons followed after, heading towards their own carriages. 'Come on, Sophie, I'll show you the Gryffindor common room.' Ginny said.

'Okay, where is it?' Sophie said while getting up from her seat and crossing over to Ginny.

'Just follow me.' Ginny grinned and linked her arm with Sophie, they crossed the Great Hall, followed closely by Ron and Oliver, who was keeping an eye on Ron as he staggered after his girlfriend. Ray and Harry walked side-by-side, comparing French and English Quidditch teams.

Hermione faced Lucas who was watching several green rubies tumble to the bottom of the Slytherin hourglass. 'I'll show you to the common room, come on.'

'Lead the way, Mione.' Lucas said.

Hermione smiled, 'I'm glad you four are here. I received a letter from Sophie, you know, telling me that she would be seeing me soon. I was so confused, I didn't understand.'

Lucas laughed. 'And I, myself am glad to finally be here at Hogwarts. I had wanted to write you so badly, but Maxime forbade any of us to tell anyone.' Lucas said, brushing his shoulder against Hermione's as they walked out of the hall.

'So, what exactly happened that made you go here? What was the problem?' Hermione asked.

'Sorry, I can't tell you,' Lucas shot her a cheeky smile. 'Sophie says she called it.'

'Well, when will she tell us then?' Hermione asked.

'Tonight or tomorrow, I suppose.' Luke shrugged. 'Oh, I forgot to ask how –'

'Don't step on that.' Hermione cut in, pointing at the trick step that was on the moving staircase. 'Sorry, you were saying?'

'How are your parents?' Lucas asked, skipping over the step. 'You wrote that your mum had been having nightmares. How is she now?'

'The nightmares finally stopped, but, she was crying before I left for the train here.' Hermione said, absentmindedly waving 'hello' to one of the portraits. 'Write to her, will you? She likes your stories about your grandmother. Speaking of which, how is she?'

'I will,' Lucas smiled. 'She's okay, I guess. She's been getting sick though, she blames it on the weather.'

'She'll be fine.' Hermione assured, noticing the worried look on his face.

'I know,' Lucas said. 'But, she's getting old. I just hope she'll get better.'

'You can visit her for the Christmas holidays, you know?' Hermione said. 'Unlike Beauxbatons, we do have holidays away from school.'

'Really?' Lucas's face lit up. 'That means Sophie, Oliver, Ray and I can spend Christmas back at home. It'll be the first time in years. Will you come along?'

'I can't, sorry. I promised mum and dad that I would be spending Christmas back home. You know, getting back to the old routine.' Hermione said.

'No, that's alright. Your mum needs you right now.' Lucas said.

'We're here,' Hermione said pointing ahead. 'This is the entrance to the Gryffindor common room.'

Hermione stepped up the last few steps with Lucas and fiddled with the button on her clock, realizing that she didn't know that password.

'Is she always like that?' Lucas asked, pointing at the Fat Lady, she was swirling a glass of wine in her hand while she chatted to herself, laughing at her own silly jokes.

'No, she's only like that on Christmas holidays.' Hermione frowned and turned to the Fat Lady. 'Isn't it a bit too early for celebrations?'

'Hello there, dearie!' The Fat Lady giggled, only just noticing that pair now. 'Forget the password, love. Come on in, come on in!'

'That's not – Oh, never mind.' Hermione stared disapprovingly at the portrait. 'Come on, Lucas.'

Hermione followed Lucas through the portrait, a smile forming on her lips as she saw the warm fire glowing by its hearth. 'Where were you?' Sophie asked. 'I was beginning to worry you had lost yourselves.'

The six of them were spread out on the couch, laughing and smiling as they exchanged stories. 'Sorry, we're slow walkers.' Lucas said, flopping down on the couch next to Sophie and Ray.

'What's the topic for tonight?' Hermione asked, crossing the common room and settling down on the floor next to Ginny.

'Quidditch.' Harry and Ray grinned.

'They've been going on about it for so long, I've been incredibly bored.' Sophie said, cuddling closer to Oliver.

'When's the season starting this year?' Lucas asked.

'Tryouts are on the fifteenth, that's the Sunday after the next. And the first match is going to be with Gryffindor and Slytherin on the first or second week of November.'

'Do you think we'll be able to try out?' Lucas asked.

'I'll ask McGonagall tomorrow,' Harry said. 'Why? Would you like to?'

'Of course I'd bloody like to!' Lucas said, ignoring the disapproving frown that Hermione shot him. 'I played beater with Ray back home.'

'Are you any good?' Ginny asked. 'Because, we are in need of a good set of beaters, we haven't had any since about two years ago.'

'Ray and Lucas are the beaters I've seen at school,' Sophie said with a smile. 'They're incredibly synchronised and they're work amazingly.'

'I'll definitely make sure to ask McGonagall then,' Harry said. 'What about you, Oliver? Do you play?'

'I've been playing Chaser back home for a while now,' Oliver said. 'I'd like to see how Hogwarts plays with their teams, though.'

'Stop being modest, Oliver has been Chaser ever since his second year.' Sophie said. 'He was also elected team captain two years ago.'

'Chaser, eh?' Ginny said. 'I play Chaser as well, we've had good Chasers in the past, but we could have better. I'd like to see you on the pitch.'

'I hate to interrupt your talk, but its quarter-to-ten,' Hermione spoke up. 'It's probably best if you head down to the carriages now.'

'Can't we just stay here?' Lucas asked.

'No, Maxime will send you outside to look for your own bed, get up.' Oliver said, pulling Sophie along with him as he got up.

'You're such a spoil-sport, Ollie.' Lucas muttered.

'I'll walk you down. I don't suppose you remember it from three years ago.' Hermione said and pulled her cloak tighter around her body.

'I'll come with you, that way you're not alone when you come back up.' Ginny said before giving Harry a kiss on the cheek.

'Let's go.' I pushed the portrait open and held it open for the five of them to walk out.

Ginny and I led them down the moving staircase, past the Great Hall and out to the grounds. We walked in silence, the cold breeze blowing past us, sweeping up the leaves into large piles by the walls. The moon glowed brightly, casting a glow on the trees, creating fuzzy shadows. Owls hooted above our heads as they headed to their barn, the tower not far away from the newly repaired bridge. It didn't take long for us to cross the grounds to the edge of the forest, Hagrid's hut was blowing smoke out of its chimney, and about twenty pastel blue coaches were set out on the grass in the formation of a square grid. They were all linked to each other by small, covered walkways; their windows were gold, still shining from the light that was held inside their rooms.

'Better head in before Maxime or Odette has a fit.' Lucas said, walking ahead to one of the coaches towards the back.

'Odette?' Ginny asked, casting furtive glances at the trees as they dwelled further into the forest.

'She's Head Girl, she always bosses everyone around and wants everything done her way.' Sophie explained.

'Bloody annoying, if you ask me.' Ray muttered.

Sophie rolled her eyes at Ray before giving each Ginny and Hermione a hug. 'We'll see you tomorrow at breakfast, oui?'

'Yes, Sophie.' Hermione said. 'Au revoir for now, my friends.'

'Au revoir, goodnight.' They waved Ginny and Hermione goodbye once more before slipping into the carriage.

'Let's go, it's late. I don't want to get caught by Filch or Peeves on the way up.' Hermione said, putting her hands in her pockets.

'I like them,' Ginny stared at the blue door for a second before turning and joining Hermione. 'They're nice.'

'They are,' Hermione smiled. 'Come on, I have to get out of this cold.'

The moon followed the pair as they hiked back up to their dorms, their teeth constantly chattering as they tried to fight the cold.


	3. Introductions

**1. I am the worst updater in the history of FanFiction.**

**2. My computers mouse/clicky things still aren't working, so I'm twice as slow.**

**3. I got preoccupied with playing Pokémon Ruby.**

**4. I'll try and update the official chapter sometime this week or the next. It depends because I have to write an essay and I need to sit two exams soon.**

* * *

**MAIN CHARACTERS:**

_Lucas Victor Adrien: Andrew Garfield._

Lucas has a very simple face, but still remains to be unforgettable with his charming smile. He has brown hair and blue eyes. Lucas is very cheeky and charming, he likes to wheedle his way out of trouble with his smooth words and his bright smile. He is very protective of the people he loves and cares for, especially his best friends from France and Hermione.

At the age of seven, Lucas had lost his parents to Death Eaters who had been killing innocents on their way to Britain. Lucas and his fraternal twin, Raymond, had later moved to Orléans, France, to live with their grandmother on his father's side.

His father was an American botanist who had later based his studies in France. His mother, owned a small flower shop that was shared with her sister. While Lucas is pureblood, he is not a blood supremacist. Lucas can also speak French and English perfectly, having learned both languages from his parents. Lucas has no accent when talking in English as he gained a slight American accent from talking with his father.

Lucas is often referred to as Luke by his friends, and is only called Victor by his grandmother as her son – Lucas's father – had also held the name, Victor.

* * *

_Raymond Charles Adrien: Hayden Christensen._

Raymond, or more commonly known as Ray, has short blonde hair and the brightest blue eyes you could ever imagine. He is very flirtatious and funny. He is always seen with his French best friends and often has small arguments with his younger twin brother.

At the age of 7, he and his brother lost their parents to Death Eaters. While Lucas had been at the scene of the crime, Raymond had been over at his best friend, Oliver's house. Lucas, who had been sick with a cold had been forced to stay home instead of joining with his brother. Raymond often blames himself for not being able to protect his brother when his parents had passed.

Ray was called Charles by his mother as that was the name of her younger brother. Ray does not have a French accent when he speaks English, but he has the same accent his brother.

* * *

_Oliver Leo Martin: Christian Alexander._

Oliver has short brown hair and brown eyes. He and his father are alike in ways of personality and appearance. He is very quiet and very intelligent, he doesn't speak much unless he is around with his normal group of friends.

Oliver is the more responsible out of his group of friends, he doesn't like to be a part of the pranks that Ray and Lucas play. Oliver can appear to be sarcastic, and although he is constantly annoyed with Ray and Lucas, he loves them as if they were his brothers.

Oliver's parents are both British, but when Oliver had turned five years old, their family had migrated to France. Oliver has a younger sister, Odette, who is in the year prior. Oliver speaks in a British accent and speaks French as if he was born there. Oliver is also a pureblood, but does not believe in blood supremacy.

Oliver had a crush on Sophie the moment he met her in their first year, it was not just her good looks that he was attracted to, but her willingness and determination to learn English. After several years of back and forth flirting, they eventually pursued in a relationship while still remaining as best friends.

* * *

_Sophie Claire LeBlanc: Georgie Henley._

Sophie has long brown hair that hangs in loose ringlets down her back and her eyes are a very light shade of blue. She always seems to be in a good mood, although, sometimes when something annoys her, she will shout and swear in French for several minutes. Sophie does not like many of the girls in Beauxbatons as she finds them very snobby and annoying, although, one of the few girls she likes to spend time with is her Russian friend, Natalya.

Sophie is French, but she often takes visits to Britain along with her mother. Her father inherited and oil mine and is also the owner of a branch of restaurants across France, her mother is a fashion designer. While Sophie lives is Paris, her best friends live in Orléans.

Sophie is also a quarter-veela and it is known the veelas transform into harpies when they get frustrated. Since Sophie is only a quarter-veela, she does not transform into the ugly creature. Having this heritage is very troublesome for Sophie, she is one of the main causes for the high injury rate at school, boys are always flaunting their talent when she is spotted walking through the corridors. Fortunately, her best friends, Lucas and Ray are not attracted to her as they see her as their younger sister. Sophie is very easy to get along with and is well-liked by many, even by the girls that are jealous of her beauty.

Sophie has a habit of calling her close girl friends, chérie, which means: sweet, honey and/or dear in French. But, when talking to Lucas, she likes to call him mon ami, which means, my friend.

* * *

**RECURRING CHARACTERS:**

_Natalya Ivanova._

Natalya is Russian/Italian/French, her mother is from Calabria, Italy, while her father is from Moscow, Russia. She has light, tanned skin and long dark brown hair. Although she does not always spend time with Sophie, they are considered to be good friends as they had lived next door to each other since they were three years old. Natalya gets her French heritage from her grandmother.

* * *

_Odette Martin._

Odette is attending her sixth year of schooling and is joining Oliver on his stay at Hogwarts. Odette is quite the opposite of her brother, she loves to chat and is clumsy. She takes after her mother, and has her blonde hair and green eyes.


	4. I'm Sorry

Hey everybody.

I know it's been about a month since my last update, but, I lot have things have happened. A few days after I had posted my chapter with character descriptions, I had slept over at a friends house as everyone in my family would be out that day/night as they had different errands to run. They morning after, I had been dropped off at my house and finding that my house had been broken into. Money had been stolen, tv's were missing, jewellery had been taken from our drawers and personal belongings had been taken. Among the few items that had been taken was my laptop. My laptop had all the files that related to any fanfiction work, stories, photos, homework, etc. I don't normally work traditionally with pen and paper as I find the process very slow, and when I want to work fast as ideas are running through my head, I prefer working on a laptop. I tried to regain any ideas, but I have unfortunately failed. I did however back up few documents relating to this story on a USB, however when I had received it back from the friend I had lent it to, I had found that my USB was faulty. All the files had been transformed into random folders with randoms letters and symbols. I was forced to wipe all my documents as there was no other way of fixing it. I sincerely apologise to the people who looked forward to my updates and took the time out of their day to read my chapters. But, this story will no longer be continued. The recent events have left my distraught and I no longer have the ability to think of anymore ideas. I am so sorry to the people I have let down. I truly wanted to finish my first Harry Potter fanfic, but I have failed to do so. However, I am in the process of drafting several ideas for a new story. I must admit it is more structured and well thought out. I just want to test how things will turn out, and you might receive an update soon. I really am sorry that I wasn't able to finish this.

It was nice while it lasted,

Frankie.


End file.
